The present disclosure relates to bias circuits used in electronic systems.
Transistors used in electronic systems to process electrical signals often require precise biasing for proper operation. In some applications, stacked devices configured in cascode are used to divide a power supply voltage across multiple devices to prevent device breakdown and provide other useful operating characteristics. Stacked devices may be biased using fixed voltage sources. However, in some applications fixed voltage biasing of stacked devices is not optimum for circuit performance
One particular application where biasing is important is in high speed circuit design, such as in an RF amplifier. The techniques described herein improve biasing of stacked transistors in these and other applications.